wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Macaw the hybrid
Macaw the Rainwing/Nightwing hybrid is owned by Macaw the Rainwing. Do not use without permission! General Description: 'Macaw the hybrid is a Rainwing/Nightwing. She stands out in a crowd even though she tries to blend in. She has most of the looks and abilities of a Rainwing, but she has a ring of silver scales around her right hind ankle and scattered silver scales on the undersides of her wings that never change color, so it is harder for her to camouflage. She has the Rainwing venom and can breathe a little bit of smoke but it makes her sneeze, so so she usually doesn't. She hatched under one full moon, but because she is only half Nightwing, she can only read emotions, not minds. She is narrow and lean and extremely fast and smart. She is 8 years old and is average height for her age. She prefers to be robin's egg blue, green, red, yellow, purple, and pink. Her build, color, and smarts tend to start arguments with other pretty females. She tries to avoid arguments, but she always seems to be near a dragon that is jealous of her or her friends. Macaw gets in arguments with the other Rainwings that think they are better than anyone else. She often gets accused by those Rainwings of being big-headed, narcissistic, and egotistical even though she is far from it. '''Personality: '''Macaw is smart, sarcastic, kind, sweet, shy, loyal, caring, stubborn, brave (when it really counts), and a good friend. She can get a bit hot headed when she is upset, sad, or annoyed. She tends to get annoyed by Dragons who won't talk at all. She can be a bit mean to dragons that aren't nice to others and tends to go overboard with scolding them. She also can be overprotective of Hurricane, even though he can handle himself for the most part. Macaw also has minor Attention Deficit Disorder, so she tends to get distracted easily and can forget to finish one activity before starting another. '''History:'Macaw lived through eight years of the War of Sandwing Succession and fought in a few minor battles (mostly by accident). She met the Dragonets of Destiny briefly in the Rainforest Kingdom. Her parents were captured by the Nightwings when Macaw was two years old and Hurricane was one. She was taken in by a female Icewing named Beluga and a male Sandwing named Rattlesnake, who had adopted Wolf, Stargazer, Dolphin, Coyote, and Mudskipper. (See my fanfiction On the Edge for more. It is still being worked on, so don't panic.) '''Relations: Anaconda: Anaconda is Macaw's mother. Macaw loves her mother deeply, but thinks she can be a bit too worried sometimes. Anaconda won the argument over whether Macaw would be given a Nightwing name or a Rainwing name. Galaxy: Galaxy is Macaw's father. Macaw loves him, and has a better connection to him than her mother. Galaxy is blind in his left eye. He wanted to name Macaw Destiny, but Anaconda said no because Macaw would be living in the Rainforest. Typhoon: Typhoon is Macaw's aunt and Galaxy's half sister. She is a Seawing/Nightwing hybrid with black scales, glowing Seawing scales along her neck, legs, and tail. She also has the Seawing sail on her neck and she has star patterns on the sail and on her wings. Hurricane: Hurricane is one of Macaw's six un-sibs. He is a blind 7 year old male Skywing with red/orange scales and yellow markings. He has a scar going over both eyes, hence his blindness. He was rescued by Galaxy because his real mother had tried to kill him. He has misty blue eyes that are almost white. He has no fire because he was a twin. He doesn't know what happened to his twin sister or his parents. He is shy, nervous, smart, and caring. He trusts Macaw and he let her teach him to fly and read with his disability. He is often seen with Macaw or Dolphin unless he is reading, then he is with Stargazer. Dolphin: Dolphin is another of Macaw's un-sibs. She is an 8 year old female Seawing with blue/green scales, bright green glow stripes, and gray horns and claws. She has blue/green eyes. She is small for her age and is very perky and happy. She met Macaw after Rattlesnake and Beluga rescued her and has been her friend ever since. She prefers to stay in the Rainforest even though it is not normal for a Seawing. Wolf: Wolf is Macaw's 8 year old un-sib Icewing sister. She has silver scales with white under scales. She has pale blue horns/claws and blue eyes. Her parents were killed in the war and she sometimes has nightmares about their deaths. She is a bit jumpy, but is very smart. Stargazer: Stargazer is an 8 year old male Nightwing and Macaw's other un-sib brother. He has dark gray scales that are almost black and deep purple under scales. He has dark blue eyes and blue horns/claws. His parents were killed by Morrowseer. He loves to read and learn, but he is not a Mr. Know it all. He is a good fighter and he is protective of his un-sibs. Coyote: Coyote is an 8 year old female Sandwing and is one of Macaw's un-sibs. She Is an albino, so her scales are whiteish pink and instead of black eyes, her eyes are red, so they can be a bit scary. She is a bit grumpy and harsh with strangers, but once she warms up she is very talkative and always has a good joke. Her parents were killed by Princess Burn and Burn tried to kill her and add her to her weirdling tower. Mudskipper: Mudskipper is an 8 year old female Mudwing and Macaw's last un-sib. She has scales of almost every shade of brown and Amber eyes. She is very sweet and kind and thinks of the others as her troop. Her real troop was killed by Seawings. Queen Strike: Queen Strike is the Queen of the SparkWings and a friend of Macaw. When Macaw accidentally discovered the Sparkwing hideout, she promised to keep it a secret and eventually help the SparkWings to regain their former territory. Strike is a young golden dragon with blue and orange markings, green eyes, pale pink horns/claws, and a blue lightning bolt marking on the underside of her wings, trademark of the royal family. She is kind, brave, strong, fast, wise, and merciful. Macaw considers her a role model and an older sister. Beluga and Rattlesnake: Beluga and Rattlesnake adopted Macaw and her un-sibs after they were orphaned (Macaw was not really an orphan but she thought her parents were dead). They were caught and imprisoned killed by Burn after the dragonets left. They had one egg together which Coyote found when she went to try to find them. Their dragonet was named by Wolf and Coyote and her name is Frostburn. Macaw and her friends miss them badly. Frostburn: Frostburn is Beluga and Ratlesnake's only dragonet. She is about six months old and is very sweet. She has pale sandy pink scales with pale blue underscales. She has entirely sapphire blue eyes with no whites. She has the Icewing ruff of spines on her head, but has the Sandwing frill on her head almost to the end of her tail, which ends in the Icewing whip end. She goes to Jade Mountain with Macaw, Hurricane, Stargazer, Mudskipper, Coyote, Dolphin, and Wolf. Queen Strike of the SparkWings .jpg Macawcawcaw.jpg|Macaw by ResaC (Amazing picture!) MacawByJ.jpg|Macaw by Myth (awesome pic! Thanks!) Macaw the Rainwing by Azalea.jpeg|Macaw the Rainwing by Azalea Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Dragonsonas Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Macaw the Rainwing) Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student)